User talk:Beaky4444
--Flystar55555 23:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:51, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Harry Hallucinate HH has very strange wizard powers. He invented some spells. He can speak parseltounge(snakes). And reducto will shrink you(I'm a HP nerd =P).CPWTA! Agent H let's meet In the flippers dojo. [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 17:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- MY CODENAME Here's my Agent CodeName!!! It's --AgentSk8r My Talk 18:54, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :) Re:Meet me Ok I'm already there Aqua Jet i cant give you a blog im sorry User:Super24Daisy HOLD ON HOLD ON!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty please!!! 18:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) If you want to edit the blog, Give me your E-mail address, then you'll need to make a wordpress account. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 08:28, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Blog images Can the old/new, and every CPWTA related image, that you want on the header of the blog, if possible, to be scaled up/down to 760 x 151 pixels exactly? The Crop tool on Wordpress isn't too flash-hot, and I'm also going to get flash on my Monday, and, if I've the images, I'll be able to produce a few good animations within the week. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:28, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Agent I Know i Haven't Joined Much Community Events, But Can I Be A Top Agent? Please Reply On My Talk Page. -Abominable46 Out!- YES YOU CAN Sorry Just please don't metion old binn lorry again.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Aprentice I would like to be your aprentice, as I would like to be trained in the ways of a top agent [[user:Piebob2323|Agent 23]-September 12, 8:48 P.M. PST this is you Squark Beak HA HA! Wanna vote For/Against/Neutral for me? Vote here! --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 19:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) On a mission I'm going in with the Ice warriors.--[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 19:43, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi Mystery I don't know whether you have heard, but apparently there is a mystery penguin named Denno Senshi. I looked this up and Denno Senshi, is actually Japanese for 'Electric Soldier'. According to the legends, Denno Senshi roams aimlessly around Club Penguin. Anyone who talks to him/her is said to be cursed with bad luck. According to one source, it says that 'The Senshi Has Banned Your Account'. Strange!!! We can all meet 'The Senshi' as he is commonly known as, on Club Penguin. I won't be able to come because I am going to my cousins birthday party the day we meet him :(. Anyway, according to an anonymous source who left a comment on My CP Website, they say that the Senshi appears ONLY on Saturdays at 4:00pm (British Time) (8.00am Penguin Time), at the Mine. What's even stranger is that he only goes on the server Sherbet (according to anon). So, lets meet him there. Well, you meet him there... PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) That's Cool Cool, let me know how it went cos I won't be able to go. PinguPenguin It’s okay, You Can Tell Me! Let's meet Breeze at the dojo. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 09:32, 20 September 2008 (UTC) wAFFl£z 1'LL puT yOuR aG£Ncy 1N tH£ wAfflez m1x1ng bArr£L str00dle Rules Beaky4444'Waffles arn't mixed in barrels. '''Beaky4444'Also, the agency probably wouldn't fit in a barrel. Re:Lets meet! Sorry, I can't, because editing okay?--Aqua Jet 08:36, 21 September 2008 (UTC) signature test --[[User:Beaky4444|'''Beaky4444]] Talk to me here (UTC) --[[User:Beaky4444|'Beaky4444']] Talk to me here (UTC) --[[User:Beaky4444|'Beaky4444']] Talk to me here (UTC) --[[User:Beaky4444|'Beaky4444']] Talk to me here (UTC) --[[User:Beaky4444|'Beaky4444']] Talk to me here (UTC) YOU QUIT? WHY??-- Happyface 20:41, 21 November 2008 (UTC)